


Sweetness

by CrypticaMalec



Series: Safe Haven [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Marine!Alec, Professor!Magnus, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticaMalec/pseuds/CrypticaMalec
Summary: Magnus and Alec goes on a second date, sibling bonding and curious friends ensues.Part two of Safe Heaven-series.





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Part two is up. I hope you like it!
> 
> **If I wrote anything wrong, or disrespectful, please let me know and I'll fix it**
> 
> Unbetad.

Alec woke up at the next morning 6 a.m. like always. The days at the Navy had left that sort of internal clock inside him.

 

He got up and walked to the kitchen and to coffee machine. While he waited for the coffee to get done, he went to the bathroom.

 

His apartment was pretty minimalistic, he liked simple things. Though, there's this one thing that catches your eye. The whole wall-length bookshelf. He loved to read, more specifically he loved to read classics, like Shakespeare.

 

The bathroom was black and white, and over the sink was a big mirror.

 

Alec was still only in his boxers and as he walked to the bathroom, he slowed down in front of the mirror. He eyed his shoulder and stomach, where he had gunshot scars. He was very self-conscious about them, and didn't like to be without shirt on when there were other people around. Sure, he had very good body, muscles and abs, but still, the scars weren't going anywhere.

 

Alec shook his head and reached to grab the t-shirt he had hanging on top of the door. He pulled it over his head and splashed water to his face.

 

He couldn't help but smile when the last night came back to his mind. Magnus had been amazing. And now they were meeting again tomorrow.

 

Alec walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone. With a little hesitation he decided to text Magnus.

 

_**6.09 A.M Alec**  _

_Good morning. I'm waiting to see you today._

 

Magnus probably wouldn't be answering for couple of hours. He had told Alec, that even as he had to wake early due to his job, he wasn't a morning person at all. At weekends he slept as long as he could.

 

Alec walked to the kitchen and poured himself coffee. He drank it as he walked back to bedroom and searched for a pair of sweats. He was going on a run, as he did almost every morning. He had plenty of time, since he was meeting his siblings 9 o'clock.

 

After he had drank his coffee and changed to his training gear, he grabbed his keys and phone, and walked out of the door.

 

He was one of those few people who actually loved running. He always went on a run at this time a day, because the city was just waking up. The air seemed different in the morning, more free and fresh. “Fresh” was a little weird thing to say about the New York air, but it was kind of a that. The little chill was also nice.

 

He ran the same path he did almost always, and by the time he was back at his apartment, it was already half eight.

 

Alec threw keys to the table and placed his phone on the nightstand. In the bathroom, he took his clothes off and stepped in to shower.

 

He showered slowly and washed his hair. After that he just stood there and enjoyed the water.

 

He ran his fingers over the scar on his shoulder and the memories hit him. He tried to ignore the pain that came within them, and tried to think about what was happening today.

 

He took couple deep breaths, closed his eyes and lowered his hand. His mind went quickly away from those memories as he focused on the steady stream of the water.

 

The next thing he knew he was thinking about, was beautiful eyes with glitter specks around them, muscular arms and strong hands and _very good as-_

 

_Nope, this is totally the wrong place to think about that._

 

Alec shook his head with a chuckle and turned off the shower. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

 

He sat down on the bed and few moments later he heard his phone go off.

 

It was a message from Magnus.

 

_**8.13 A.M Magnus** _

 

_Good Morning, Alexander. What were you doing up in that un-godly hour?_

_I'm waiting to see you, too, today. Still 12, right?_

 

Alec bit his lip to try to stop the grin spreading across his face, but was largely unsuccessful.

 

_**8.15 A.M Alec**  _

_Told you yesterday that I can' t sleep late. And yes, 12 it is._

 

 _**8.15 A.M Magnus** _  

 _I remember, darling._  

_Great! We'll see then;)_

 

Smiling, he turned off his phone. He glanced the clock and saw that he had forty-five minutes, but he would be leaving in fifteen. The walk would take fifteen minutes, but he wanted to be there early.

 

He decided to wear pair of black jeans and dark green t-shirt, which contrasted his muscles and even in his opinion it looked nice. After all, he wanted to put up some effort, for meeting Magnus. Normally, he wore just all black clothes, except when he's to wear his uniform, Navy-blues.

 

After a while, he put on his leather jacket, grabbed his phone and keys and walked outside. After locking the door, he took an elevator to the bottom floor.

 

He took his time walking slowly towards the place and found himself thinking more than once Magnus.

 

~~~

 

After texting Alec, Magnus got up. He had made the mistake to promise telling Catarina everything what had happened with Alexander, so naturally, Cat had told Ragnor _and_ Raphael too. Now they all would be coming at his place in an hour and half for “breakfast”. That was a lame excuse for wanting to gossip.

 

Magnus sighed, but couldn't help but smile fondly. He loved them with his whole heart, they were after all his family, the most important persons in his life.

 

He took a shower and after that he did his makeup. He wanted to go with natural looking makeup, so he didn't do anything too popping out for his eyes. Just some kohl.

 

After he was happy with the result, he glance the clock and noticed he had half an hour time. He chose his outfit carefully, he would be seeing Alec today too. After a while he decided to go with white jeans with ripped knees and maroon button down. He left four buttons open, so his chest muscles could be seen and tucked the shirt to his jeans.

 

He smirked at his own reflection, he knew he looked good.

 

He put three necklaces around his neck, one reaching just over his chest muscles, one slightly shorter and the last one was a normal length.

 

Just as he was finishing putting his hair up, he heard the front door opening and muffled chatting. He gave a last check at his hair and moved out of his bedroom.

 

“Hello, dears!” Magnus greeted cheerily.

 

All the eyes turned to him and Cat's and Ragnor's widened slightly. Raphael remained expressionless. Then Cat smirked.

 

“You are seeing the boy again,” she stated.

 

“I wonder what gave me away,” he responded coyly.

 

“You, my friend, have never looked like that at this time a day, at the _weekend_ ,” Ragnor said, voice heavy with British accent.

 

“What can I say, he is everything I've ever hoped for, of course I'm seeing him again,” Magnus let out a dreamy sigh and his lips curled in a small smile.

 

His friends looked at each other, nodding slightly. Then they turned to look at Magnus again.

 

“Dios, you are crushing hard,” Raphael said with unamused tone. He began to walk towards the kitchen, but the others didn't follow. He turned around and huffed, “Well? Are you coming? I'm starving.”

 

Cat chuckled as Magnus blinked, and Ragnor just held up a bag.

 

“We brought bagels.”

 

Magnus nodded slowly and started walking, too, to the kitchen.

 

“I have nothing ready, I haven't even drank coffee yet, so,” Magnus shrugged.

 

“You- you haven't even…” he heard Ragnor stumbling over his words, laughter in his voice, until he couldn't contain it anymore and started laughing uncontrollably.

 

Magnus turned to see Ragnor holding his stomach for laughing so hard, and huffed. Crossing his arms he glanced his other friends who tried to stay straight-faced. Well, Raphael just smirked slightly.

 

“What's so funny, you green cabbage,” Magnus narrowed his eyes.

 

Ragnor tried to calm himself a little and he wiped his eyes before answering, “It's just… you never start a day without coffee, and now that we know you're seeing him again, the reason must be that you were so distracted in the morning thinking about the boy.”

 

He started cackling again and this time Cat joined him too. Raphael's smirk was full-blown.

 

It was true though, Magnus' number one priority in the morning was having a cup of coffee, he couldn't start a day without it. And now he hadn't even noticed.

 

“Oh, this is too precious, you have never, ever, for anyone, been that distracted,” Catarina laughed.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. He turned around again and walked to the kitchen.

 

“I don't know why I'm friends with you guys,” he mumbled gruffly, which just made them laugh louder.

 

“You love us, that's why.”

 

He huffed again and heard them following him to the kitchen. The next minutes were full of making breakfast, and chatting how their week had gone. But then they were sitting at the table and Magnus knew, that now would become the questions.

 

The conversation had ceased down, and his friends watched at him, Cat looking like he would burst soon. Magnus put his elbows on the table, and leaned his head against his hands.

 

“Ask away.”

 

“Job?” Cat was right in the business.

 

“At the Navy.”

 

Ragnor hummed and Magnus raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“Something to say?”

 

“Isn't it… a little un…steady,” he asked hesitantly.

 

Magnus' eyes widened. He felt a tiny rage boiling inside him. So _this,_ comments like that, was the thing Alec had meant. 

 

“You know, Alexander almost called the night off at one point,” he said and there wasn't a trace of amusement or smile on his face.

 

Ragnor looked at him and rubbed his thumb and index finger together. His sign of nervousness.

 

Catarina gasped, “What? Why?”

 

“The exact reason Ragnor just told, he thought I wouldn't even want to try this thing due to his job,” Magnus bored his eyes to his friends, “he told me after, that people usually just leave after he tells them where he works.”

 

Even Raphael was showing a little emotion this time, he was looking at Magnus… _worriedly_? Catarina had a look of shock and rage on her face, well, Magnus wouldn't expect anything less from her. And Ragnor had a look of understanding in his eyes.

 

“Magnus I'm sorry,” he apologised, “I'd no right to say something like that. I'm just worried about you, like always.”

 

Magnus sighed and slumped in his chair, running a hand carefully through his hair, “I'm sorry I reacted that way. It's just… he's so sweet, you know? He doesn't deserve people treating him that way. And I know, it is an unsteady job… but I'm willing to take the risk,” his friends watched at him intently, “I also know, that we have only been on one date, but there was this connection between us.”

 

Magnus lifted his gaze to the ceiling and a little smile danced on his lips, “We never ran out of topics, we didn't even notice, until Cat called, that we were the last ones at the restaurant!” Magnus laughed softly, “He asked constantly about me and didn't just want to talk about himself. He made me feel, dare I say, _precious_ . He talked about his siblings with so much _car_ _e_ and _love_ , that I didn't think would be possible.”

 

Magnus was still staring at the ceiling, as he continued, “And when we both knew that the night was coming to an end, he asked if he could walk me home. I mean, _who does that?_ That happens only in the movies. And then, if I had to pick the best moment in the whole evening it would be this,” Magnus paused for dramatics, still not looking at his friends, who hadn't made a sound, during Magnus' rambling.

 

“He asked, _asked_ , if he could kiss me,” and finally, he looked at his friends. 

 

Magnus would've laughed at their faces, if he hadn't been in such a shock. Ragnor's jaw was almost at the floor, Catarina was beaming at him harder than ever and Raphael was smiling, like, really smiling. Happy smiling.

 

The spell was broken, when Catarina reached to poke his side. Magnus squirmed and glared at her, but there was no real heat behind it.

 

“Hello? Who are you? What have you done to our Magnus?” she teased at him and Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, where is the Magnus we know,” Raphael smirked. _Well, there went that smile too,_ Magnus chuckled to himself.

 

“The Magnus, who would only talk about his date's physical appearance, not ever anything about their personality,” Ragnor continued the teasing.

 

Magnus pursed his lips and held up his hand. He was about to protest, until he just sighed in defeat, dropped his hand and smiled again.

 

“Well, what can I say, no one has ever had a personality quite like Alexander's,” he stated and started munching his toast.

 

Cat let out a startled laugh and sipped her coffee.

 

“Well, now that we know that he's a sweet little thin-”

 

“Wo wo wo,” Magnus backtracked and raised a hand to stop Catarina, “I wouldn't exactly call him little.”

 

“Okay, here we go,” Raphael rolled his eyes.

 

“He is actually taller than me.”

 

“What? That means like, he is crazy tall,” Catarina pursed her lips.

 

“Yeah, he is tall, but like sexy tall, you know,” Magnus smirked and she hummed.

 

“He is so handsome, I've never seen such beauty,” he continued the ranting, “and those muscles, I'm sure he has abs, based on his biceps.”

 

Ragnor drank his tea slowly and there was a glint in his eyes. Catarina chuckled and Raphael was, yet again, very bored looking.

 

“And oh my _God_. He had a neck tattoo,” Magnus almost moaned, “I just wanted to lic-”

 

“Okay! Okay, I think we've heard enough,” Ragnor interrupted laughingly.

 

“I have so much more questions, so we better be quick if you want to manage to that date of yours,” Cat winked.

 

Magnus glanced the clock, “We have about hour and half time, so chop chop! Start asking,” he grinned.

 

~~~

 

Alec was already sitting by the table and had ordered them food, when he heard his sister shriek.

 

“Alec!”

 

Alec turned to see her and Jace walking towards him, and smiled widely.

 

“Hey.”

 

He got up and Izzy was instantly hugging him. Alec hugged her back. They broke-off and Jace was right next to be hugging him too.

 

“Good to see you, bro.”

 

“Good to see you too.”

 

His siblings were always very enthusiastic when they saw each other, the reason was most likely the long times Alec was sometimes away. Even though he had been home now two months, their reactions were always the same. They saw each other almost everyday, when Alec was home, and spent lot of time together.

 

He patted Jace on the back and they sat down.

 

“I've already ordered the food, all the things you like don't worry,” he grinned.

 

“Yeah we know,” Izzy laughed.

 

“So,” Jace began, and Alec groaned, as he saw the smirk forming on his lips. That never knew anything good, “I heard from Clary, that you went on a little date yesterday.”

 

Izzy gasped and hit Alec on the arm.

 

“Why didn't you tell me? I tell you always everything!” Izzy looked upset. Alec felt a little bad, but he had his reasons.

 

“Izzy, I'm sorry, but I thought it would be like the other times,” he sighed and Izzy's gaze softened, until she seemed to realise something and smirked.

 

“You _thought_?” she asked slowly and Alec could see Jace with shit-eating grin next to him.

 

“I-I...” he scratched the back of his head, before he sighed again, “Well, it wasn't like the other times. Not at all actually,” and he tried to fight-off the smile.

 

Izzy looked so excited at the news, that Alec was a little worried, that she would suddenly bolt from her chair.

 

“Tell us then about him,” Jace said and smiled.

 

Alec leaned back in his chair and picked the napkin on the table.

 

“He is, um, well, really hot for starters,” Alec smiled and Izzy giggled, “But it's not just about his looks. He has amazing personality. And though we are completely opposites, we still had a lot of in common.”

 

“Yeah, I know he _is_ hot,” Jace said, and Alec and Izzy turned to look at him and raised eyebrows.

 

Jace spluttered when he saw the looks on their faces, “Wha-, I mean, I am totally straight, _well,who knows,_ ” he mumbled, and Izzy and Alec just shared a knowing look, “but I can still tell when a man is hot.”

 

"How do you know how he looks like?” Alec asked suspiciously.

 

“I've seen him around, he is Clary's friend.”

 

“Why haven't you told me about him before?” Alec pouted which was very un-Alec thing to do. Izzy noticed this and giggled again.

 

“You wouldn't have gone out with him if I had been the to suggest that,” Jace rolled his eyes.

 

“You got a point there though, your taste is usually terrible.”

 

Jace shot him a very offended look, while Izzy laughed loudly.

 

“He is right, Clary was an exception,” Izzy teased.

 

Jace huffed and crossed his arms. He tried to look upset but there was unmistakable fondness in his eye.

 

“You are the worst.”

 

Alec and Izzy laughed and they started talking about everything. Few minutes later they got their food and started eating it while still talking.

 

After an hour, Alec had told them more of Magnus (because they were curious little bastards) and they were still eating.

 

“I am, by the way, meeting Magnus again today.”

 

“Wait, today already?” Izzy frowned slightly, but smiled.

 

“Um, yeah. He was actually the one to ask to meet again _and_ that it could be today,” Alec rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Dude that is awesome,” Jace grinned and Alec looked at him confusedly, “He really must like you.”

 

Alec smiled at that, and nodded slightly, “I hope he does.”

 

Izzy put a hand over his and smiled, until she started laughing out of nowhere. Jace and Alec looked at her amusedly with raised eyebrows.

 

“I'm sorry, I- it-,” she tried to say, but burst out laughing again, “I can't believe you told him the duck story.”

 

Alec started laughing too and Jace mumbled crumpily, “I can't believe it either.”

 

Alec patted him on the back, laughing, “It was too good not to be told.”

 

He saw Jace trying to stay straight-faced, but he couldn't seem to be mad long to his siblings.

 

Izzy calmed down and asked, “What do you say, if we get out of here and go for an ice cream?”

 

“Always after the sweet things, even in the Fall,” Alec retorted and grinned from behind his hand.

 

Izzy smacked his arm again, as Jace laughed.

 

“You seriously have to stop smacking Alec.”

 

She smiled mischievously and rose from the chair. She put on her jacket and scarf and turned to the boys. 

 

“I want my ice cream, and I'll get it,” she stated firmly, “So get your asses up and let's go.”

 

Jace and Alec glanced at each other and laughed at their sister's ridiculousness. They complied and walked together outside.

 

Alec didn't remember, when he had last been this happy. Walking around the town with his siblings, while talking and laughing just felt so right. And now he would be seeing Magnus again too. Of course, anything could happen, like he could be called in for the duty any day. But, he had learned to live with that fact, and had learned to enjoy the moments he could be with the closest people to him.

 

~~~

 

Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor had left few minutes ago, and Magnus had now fifteen minutes until he would meet Alec. He made his last check-ups on makeup and clothes, and went outside.

 

Alicante wasn't far away, and it was few minutes to noon as Magnus got there.

 

He stepped inside and was immediately hit by the delicious smell of fresh coffee. The decoration was very open and the big windows made the place look bright.

 

He glanced around, and didn't see Alec yet there, so he decided to order them. He didn't know what Alec liked, but he would try to guess.

 

“Hello, what would you like today?” the girl behind the counter greeted him, as it was Magnus' turn.

 

“One vanilla latte and,” Magnus hesitated for a moment, thinking what he would order for Alec, “cappuccino.”

 

After she told the price, she quickly made the coffee. Once the coffee was done, Magnus went to sit to the table for two. He was just about to take a sip, when he heard the bell go off, and saw Alec walk inside. Magnus' hand froze in the mid-air as he took Alec in.

 

He looked as stunning as yesterday.

 

Alec glanced around the cafe and once he spotted Magnus, a huge grin showed on his face, and Magnus nearly forgot how to breathe.

 

Alec started walking towards Magnus and Magnus lowered the coffee cup, when he regained the ability to function.

 

“Hi,” Alec said as he took his leather jacket off, and placed a brief, soft kiss on Magnus' cheek.

 

“Hello, darling,” Magnus answered back and reveled in the kiss.

 

Alec sat down and eyed his coffee. Magnus already started worrying about it, if it had been the wrong choice, but all his worries flew away as Alec smiled brightly.

 

“How did you know I love cappuccinos?” he asked and took a sip from his coffee.

 

“I didn't,” Magnus admitted and chuckled, “it was a guess.”

 

Alec hummed appreciatively, “A good one then.”

 

Magnus was about to ask Alec about something, when he saw him checking Magnus, more specifically checking his chest muscles.

 

Magnus smirked teasingly, “My eyes are up here,” he pointed his eyes.

 

Alec snapped his gaze back up and smiled, “Yes they are,” was all he said.

 

Alec leaned back in his chair and chuckled, when Magnus opened and closed his mouth exasperatedly and huffed before crossing his arms. But before Magnus could say anything, Alec leaned forward again, and took one of Magnus' hands away from where it was on his chest.

 

Magnus absolutely _melted_ , as Alec kissed the back of his hand.

 

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have teased, you look very, very good.”

 

Magnus smiled pleased and leaned in to kiss Alec to the lips, where he had wanted to kiss him again since last night. The kiss was short and sweet, and they kept their hands linked.

 

“You know, for a Marine, you sure show affection,” Magnus stated out of nowhere, but regretted the word choice, as he saw flash of insecurity flash in Alec's eyes.

 

Alec opened his mouth, probably an apologise forming on his lips, and tried to pull his hand away, but Magnus tightened his grip, “No, no, please don't. I meant it as a good thing.”

 

Alec visibly looked relieved and let out a small laugh, “Sorry… shit, I shouldn't be so insecure, it just- it...” he trailed off.

 

“Hey,” Magnus put two fingers under his chin, to catch his attention, “You don't have to explain, okay?”

 

Alec looked at him for a moment before nodding and smiling, “Yeah, okay. Thank you.”

 

“You don't have to thank me,” Magnus said and moved his hand back over Alec's, and interlaced their fingers again, “so tell me, how were your siblings?”

 

Alec smiled gratefully, glad that Magnus didn't push him with the subject, and started telling about his siblings. He gestured a lot with his free hand, which Magnus found adorable.

 

Magnus found himself thinking, that this is what he wants. He was also a little scared of the feelings he already had towards Alec. But at the same time, he didn't care. He wanted this more than he was scared of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next part will contain much more Malec interaction, don't worry:)
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, everything will be appreciated.


End file.
